


Bring Your Handcuffs.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, On Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: It might not just be time Jensen has to kill, Jared might get his ass whooped too, not that Jared wouldn't enjoy that a whole hell of a lot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles-Handcuffed/Bound together/winchestergirl.  
> A/N: Just LOL! this *is* crack! And maybe a little (okay a lot) porny ;) Written for lyryk's Ersatz Genremixer Meme. Thank you as always goes to my ever fab beta, jj1564! ♥

"Guys, seriously, where the _fuck_ is the key?"

Jared snorts at Jensen's raised voice and amped up heart rate, which is currently tapping out an erratic tattoo against his fingers as he attempts to caress a little calm into his best friend's wrist. "Take it down a notch, Jen, they didn't do it on purpose."

Leaning in, Jared rests his lips gently against Jensen's ear. "I thought you _liked_ being handcuffed."

Jensen splutters and jabs an elbow into Jared's layered up ribs. "Hush, perv. **Not** in front of the entire crew, I don't."

Jared chuckles before pulling on their joined wrists. "Why don't we just head back to the trailers and wait for them to scare up a spare? It's not like we don't spend all our breaks together anyways."

Jensen sighs before rolling his eyes and following Jared off the sound stage. "Fine, but I swear this is the very _last_ time I'm letting them actually click a pair of cuffs together. My wrist itches."

Jared leads Jensen by the arm whilst digging around in his pocket with his free hand. "Oh boo-hoo ya big baby. Come on. Let's kick back for a few, I'm sure I can find a way to amuse you."

Jensen's eyes glaze over as he stumbles up the steps.

The teasing tone in Jared's voice just barely covers over the heat in his words as he tugs Jensen inside the trailer. "Look, see, no one to watch, now -" Lifting their joined wrists Jared waggles his hand, "How can we take your mind off this _terrible_ situation? Hmmm?"

Jensen shoots a booted foot towards the door, slamming it shut with a satisfyingly loud **thunk**.

Safe to say there's not a lot you can do whilst cuffed together that doesn't involve either nakedness or awkwardness, and right now Jared's aiming for the former. Although trying to actually extricate yourself from clothes when you're wearing eighteen million layers and have only one working hand is a damn sight harder than it looks in porn films.

Settling for reaching out and sliding Jensen's zipper down, Jared shoves his partner backwards, only letting up as his legs collide with the couch. "Sit."

"Jay, lock the door."

Jared grunts and smirks before dragging Jensen, cock now peeking seductively from his open zipper, towards the door.

Latching it and raising his eyebrows, Jared shakes his head. "You and keys, man, I swear..."

By the time they've made it back over to the couch there's a single drop of pre-come balancing delicately on the end of Jensen's cock, which is bobbing as best it can, still mostly confined in his jeans.

Jared flicks his eyebrows at Jensen before pointing at the seat behind him. "Try this again shall we? _Sit._ **Down.** "

There's not much Jensen won't do when Jared uses that tone of voice and he's come to learn that it's in everyone's best interest to just go with it, especially seeing as he almost always ends up blowing his load. "Yes, sir!"

As Jensen slides onto the couch, his cock comes fully out of his jeans, standing proudly from the thatch of coarse curls nestled between his legs.

"Commando, Jen, really?"

"What can I say, ease of access has become a necessary evil whilst working _any_ **where** near you."

Jared can't help licking his lips and chuckling.

It's completely involuntary, but the remembered flavours of sweet and salty and something uniquely Jensen brings up images of the countless times they've had to sneak off set just so Jared can swallow that beautiful dick whole.

Using his free hand to wrestle his belt from its loops, Jared throws it over his shoulder and starts undoing the buttons on his trousers.

Damned wardrobe department. Either they're psychic and trying to cock-block him, or they've run out of zippered jeans, which is way more likely as Jared keeps wearing them home. Better that than they find the reason he keeps ruining them during filming breaks.

Jensen sits patiently, watching Jared remove as many clothes as he can whilst still attached to him by the wrist.

Finally Jared's lower half is blessedly free of all clothing, and his cock is now tapping against the hem of Sam's plaid shirt, leaving little opaque splatters on the material.

The sound of Jensen laughing brings Jared up short. He's about to growl at his best mate when he realises _why_ there's a full blown giggle-snort coming from the couch.

Looking down and spotting the one sock still pulled up tight to his knee, Jared almost falls over. "What, not sexy enough? Reckon the crew would get a kick out of it."

He makes to pull towards the door when Jensen yanks him down onto his lap. "No fucking _way_. Mark's already been making noises about checking if you're all in proportion. I'm not sharing, or scraping his jaw off the floor when he sees you're **over** proportioned!"

Wriggling against Jensen's thighs, Jared tries to move his arm into a more comfortable position for both of them. Eventually he gives up and settles for pinning Jensen's wrist against the wall behind the couch. "Interesting. Who knew Sheppard was a closet Jared fancier?"

"Shut up and ride me, you smug asshat."

All teasing officially gone from Jensen's voice, Jared finds himself overtaken by a need so strong it makes his head spin. "As you wish."

Jensen's cock is already sliding between his cheeks and Jared can feel a trail of pre-come coating his hole.

Reaching behind himself, Jared fists Jensen's cock until he has a palm full of sticky liquid. Working two fingers inside his own ass, Jared winces and hisses before the burn eases off and he's pumping his hips awkwardly.

Jensen's eyes roll up as his head slams back against the couch. "Fuck, Jay, stop teasing!"

Chuckling in between groans of satisfaction, Jared stops fingering himself and hikes his hips up. Gripping Jensen's shaft, he wriggles himself down onto the tip, fucking himself all the way to the base.

As Jared's ass stretches to accommodate Jensen's cock, he leans forward and drops a quick almost chaste kiss on his friend's bitten red raw lips. "You have got to stop doing that. The make-up girls will start asking questions."

Jensen's far too preoccupied with the feeling of Jared's body grasping at him greedily to answer in full sentences, but the raised eyebrow and stuttered out. "H-H-Hickeys, Jay. _Jesus._ Hickeys." makes Jared laugh out loud, jostling them deliciously where they're joined.

"Fair point."

Jared uses his free hand to grip the back of the couch and ride Jensen, at a gallop. There's no real rhythm in his thrusts, just a burning desire to feel his best friend's come dripping from his ruined asshole. With that goal in mind Jared ups his tempo and grits his teeth before slamming his lips against Jensen's.

The kiss is filthy and dangerous. Teeth and tongues dueling for dominance as they practically devour each other.

Jensen's cuff-less hand comes up to grip the back of Jared's head as he meets him move for move. Up until now he's been happy to be broken in by Jared but no more. He's never been much for passive participation.

Jared feels close cropped nails scraping roughly at the nape of his neck and it's the final push he needs for his cock to start throbbing, pressed tight against Jensen's chest.

As Jared smears come all over Dean's green canvas jacket, Jensen growls and bites down on the tongue tangled with his own.

The taste of Jared's blood in his mouth kicks Jensen off the edge of nothingness and he finds himself heaving for breath as he comes, hard.

It doesn't take long for real life to filter back in around the edges of their own personal porn palace and Jensen realises they've ruined yet another set of the Winchester's clothes. Good job they keep spare sets in the trailer.

They've been slowly filtering identical outfits out of wardrobe for months. It saves an awful lot of awkward questions.

Jared takes a deep cleansing breath before opening his eyes and wiping a finger through the mess he's just created on Dean's jacket. "Damn. My dry cleaning bill this month is going to be insane."

"Halfsies. As always."

Jared smiles down at Jensen, manoeuvres himself off of the rapidly softening cock still nestled gently inside him, before reaching for his pants. "Think fast."

Jensen simply reacts, snatching something small and silver from the air with his free hand. "You bastard."

Jared would look ashamed if he knew how, instead he smirks and jangles the cuffs tethering them. "What, I wanted a quickie and you were in the _zone_."

"Good fucking job I love you."

"Fucking being the operative word!"


End file.
